


just between us

by rooonil_waazlib



Series: And Beyond [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, discussions of threesomes, past Steve Rogers/Thor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 19:12:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16046786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rooonil_waazlib/pseuds/rooonil_waazlib
Summary: They climb into bed; Bucky switches off the light and kisses Steve behind the ear. “So tomorrow,” he says while Steve backs up against him, “Mr. O said we should be at school around 4:15 for Adrienne’s parent-teacher conference. That still good for you?”Panic seizes up in Steve’s chest. “I can’t go,” he blurts. “I have a—I have stuff. Tomorrow.”“Stuff? Steve—this has been in the calendar for weeks. You can’t miss it.”





	just between us

Bucky’s turning back the sheets when Steve gets back from brushing his teeth. Domestic life has turned him into a parody of himself; it’s barely ten o’clock and he’s already ready for bed. Gone are the days of staying up until four a.m. to finish a painting. Now he can barely stay awake long enough to watch the new episode of Last Week Tonight.

They climb into bed; Bucky switches off the light and kisses Steve behind the ear. “So tomorrow,” he says while Steve backs up against him, “Mr. O said we should be at school around 4:15 for Adrienne’s parent-teacher conference. That still good for you?”

Panic seizes up in Steve’s chest. “I can’t go,” he blurts. “I have a—I have stuff. Tomorrow.”

“Stuff? Steve—this has been in the calendar for weeks. You can’t miss it.”

“I—” Eyes open, Steve looks into the darkness like it’s going to give him a good excuse. It doesn’t.

“Is this about being new in Ada’s life?” Bucky asks suddenly. His palm flattens against Steve’s chest. “Sweetheart, you don’t have to worry about that. You’re her new mommy, she says so herself. We want you there. I promise.”

His voice is so soothing, but under it Steve can feel just a touch of hurt. “No,” he says, too loud probably, because Bucky can’t think this is their fault. “No, that’s not—it’s not about—I just _can’t_ , okay, I have—something.”

They lie there in silence for so long that Steve thinks maybe this will be it, that he won’t have to go and Bucky will drop it and Steve won’t have to tell him why he can’t go sit in a room with the two of them. “Steve,” he says. “For the sake of our daughter, would you please, _please_ tell me what the hell you’re talking about.”

Steve squeezes his eyes shut. Any single other request, he might have been able to withstand; but Bucky calling Adrienne _our daughter_? Kryptonite. And Steve knows that Bucky knows it. “Foul play,” he mutters, and curls his legs up to his chest. “I can’t because—because I—because me and Mr. O—because we—” He exhales hard, dreading saying it.

“Because you and Mr. O…?” Bucky prompts.

“Because I blew him in a public bathroom one time,” Steve says, quiet and hoping Bucky gets the gist and lets it lie.

No such luck: Bucky sits up so quickly and suddenly that Steve has to restrain himself from jumping. “ _Steve._ ”

“Bucky,” Steve replies. “Please don’t make this a thing.”

“It’s not a thing.” It doesn’t sound sincere; Steve groans and rolls onto his stomach so he can shove his pillow over his head and avoid this conversation. “Steve. Steve, sweetheart.” Bucky tugs on his elbow, then leans over and sticks his face up under the pillow too. “Steve. I’m not mad.” He mouths at Steve’s neck, flattens his body against Steve’s back. “Sugar, I get it,” he murmurs against Steve’s earlobe. He suppresses a shiver. “I would have, if he wasn’t Ada’s teacher. He’s a stunner.”

Steve squirms away. “Bucky, don’t,” he says. “Don’t tease me, it’s not funny. It’s going to be so awkward.”

But Bucky just follows, slinging a leg over Steve’s hips and burrowing further under the pillow so he can kiss up the back of Steve’s neck. “Why’s that?” he asks. “You want to do it again?”

“No!” Struggling out of his grasp again, Steve sits up so he can look Bucky in the face. “It’s going to be awkward because how am I supposed to sit across a desk and hear about how good my kid is at sharing when it’s coming out of the mouth of someone whose dick has been intimately acquainted with my tonsils?”

In the dark Steve can just see Bucky looking up at him. “Is he that big?” Bucky asks.

Hitting him with the pillow he’s still clutching, Steve turns away from him and collapses back into bed. He’s only got about a foot and a half of space since Bucky’s followed him all the way across the mattress. “You’re impossible.”

“Baby, no, please,” Bucky murmurs, spooning up behind him again and scraping his teeth over Steve’s ear. “I’m just interested, is all. I never got my chance with him, so I was just—just wondering. I just got my priorities straight, that’s all. Well—not _straight_ , not exactly.”

Steve doesn’t move. If he can admit it to himself, the idea of Bucky, wiry and beautiful, and Thor Odinson, the biggest strongest guy Steve’s ever slept with, is—pretty appealing. But if he’s already worried about facing Thor tomorrow, talking about this is going to make this all about a million times worse.

“C’mon, baby, please,” Bucky says again, and this time his hand slides up under Steve’s shirt and down into the dip of his waist, and back under Steve’s sweats to grope his ass. Then he rolls his hips forward, and groans low into Steve’s ear. “I can just picture it. Did you get on your knees for him, sweetheart? I bet you did, I bet you let him fuck your throat, huh?”

Before Steve can stop himself, his head falls back against Bucky; he gasps, or starts to, but cuts himself off. He’s not getting a stiffy over the idea of his fiancé and an old flame together. He’s _not_.

Except that somehow he is.

Oh, tomorrow’s going to be so fucking awkward.

Bucky makes a rumbling sound in his ear and gropes at him, pressing his hips against Steve’s again. He’s at least halfway there too, Steve can feel it, and he shifts with him, the two of them working against one another until they’re both panting.

“Oh, Buck, oh—” Steve mumbles, reaching back for him, pulling at his hair as he chews on Steve’s shoulder.

“Tell me,” Bucky replies, grinding his palm over Steve’s crotch, his breath hot on his skin. “Tell me what happened.”

Before Steve has a chance to say anything, he slips over the edge of the bed, his stomach plummeting out as gravity pulls at him. Bucky’s arm around his middle drags him back up onto the mattress; Bucky rolls, pulling Steve over his body and back into the middle of the bed. Then he climbs back on, kissing Steve breathless.

“Sweetheart, baby, please,” he says, his voice lighting up Steve’s lips. “Tell me about it, sweet thing, I want to hear about it.”

Gasping, Steve wraps his legs around Bucky’s waist. “He—it was—we were at a club,” he says, tipping his head back into the pillows. Bucky moans low into his skin, his hands everywhere on Steve, pulling at his pajamas. It’s not like Bucky to be so clumsy; Steve can tell he’s really feeling it, his dick so hard against Steve’s hip, rocking slowly. To help, Steve wriggles out of his shirt and strips Bucky out of his. “We were—dancing—and then—I needed—I need— _Bucky_ —”

“ _God_.” Bucky sits up suddenly, crawling over Steve and reaching for the bedside table. Steve mouths at his chest, his nipple, tugging his sweats down over his dick and sucking the tip into his mouth. Bucky makes a wounded noise and his hips jerk forward; then he grabs at Steve’s hair and pulls him off. “Keep talking, sugar.”

He comes back, wiggling around until he’s kneeling between Steve’s legs. Between them, they manage to get Steve’s pants off, Steve talking the whole time: “he—and we—ended up in the bathroom. And I—you know how I like—I wanted—”

“Yeah, honey, baby, _fuck_ ,” Bucky whispers, coating his fingers in lube as Steve talks. “Take a deep breath.” As Steve does, he presses a finger against his asshole, rubbing, rubbing; Steve exhales shakily, and Bucky presses.

Panting, Steve reaches for him, pulling until their bodies are aligned and he can kiss him again. “There, Bucky, there—” he gasps, clutches at him—“he’s—he’s big, I couldn’t—couldn’t fit all of him. In my mouth.”

In the dark, Steve can feel Bucky watching his face, his hand still moving inside him, stretching him. He drags his lower lip between his teeth, setting sparks of pleasure along his skin as Bucky replaces his hand with his cock, slow.

“I can imagine it,” Bucky murmurs, his voice half-broken. His hips twitch against Steve’s, and they both whine a little. “You on your knees, letting him use your mouth. What do you think, sweetheart, would you like it if I fucked you while you blew him?”

Steve can imagine it too, Bucky close behind him, rocking into him just like he is now, pressing him forward onto Thor. He wants it, wants Bucky thick and hard in him, Thor choking him, both of them fucking him deep until he’s nothing but a pool of electrified hot oil.

He shudders, his spine arching, trying not to claw too brutally at Bucky’s back, and Bucky murmurs something in his ear, something he can’t quite hear. “Please,” he says, “ _Bucky_ —please.”

“I want to see you like that,” Bucky continues, thrusting harder, gripping Steve’s hips so tight he can feel the bruise starting to form, heat sizzling under Steve’s skin. “I want to watch him ruin you, sugar. I want to watch him bend you over and have you whatever way he wants.”

Clutching at him, Steve squirms, raking his nails over Bucky’s shoulders. “You could—fuck—after him it would be your turn.”

Bucky makes a broken sound and sits up, the fabric of his sweatpants still bunched around his thighs rubbing at the back of Steve’s legs as he hauls him harder onto his dick. “Christ,” he mutters, tipping his head back; it’s dim in their room, the only light coming from the city so far away through the windows, and Steve reaches up to trace the line of his throat where it’s illuminated.

“You’re so—” Steve says, because he can’t help himself, “Bucky—”

He leans down again, taking Steve’s face in one hand and kissing him hard, his tongue mimicking the rhythm of their bodies. “I want to watch him get you _off_ ,” he says, and bites at Steve’s mouth—and Steve comes, suddenly, without either of them having touched his cock, gasping. With a groan, Bucky gropes at him, pounding into him so hard they both go sliding up the mattress. “Yeah—honey, _yeah_.”

Around them, the night is still and silent. Bucky traces his fingers over Steve’s side, still close against him, in him. “You’re so sweet to me,” Bucky murmurs finally. He mouths at Steve’s earlobe and squeezes him. “You’re so, so sweet to me.”

Steve turns his head until he can brush his lips over Bucky’s. “Does that mean you’re not going to make me go to that meeting tomorrow?” he asks.

For a second Bucky doesn’t say anything; eventually, though, he tips his head up to kiss Steve’s nose. “I won’t make you,” he says. “I’d never make you. But it would mean a lot if you did.” He sits back, leaning down so he can kiss the crown of Steve’s hip. “It’s your choice, honey love.”

In the dark, Steve slips his fingers into Bucky’s hair as he reaches for a tissue to clean them both up. “I’ll be there,” he tells him. “Just—just don’t give me that look you like to give me sometimes, okay?”

“What look?” Bucky asks, picking his head up and giving him that look. “Baby, what look?”

“ _That one_ ,” Steve says, kneeing him in the side. “That one you’re doing right now! That one that says you want to say something filthy.”

“I’m not giving you a look. I won’t.” He grins and gnaws at Steve’s wrist, still wiping his skin with the tissue. “Thank you.”

Steve glares, but lets Bucky kiss him again. “I’m not going to stay away from something this important just because all parties have had their dicks in my ass.”

“ _What?_ ” Bucky yelps, sitting up so fast his head smacks Steve’s chin. “He _what?_ You didn’t say—when did he—why didn’t you say— _Steve!_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> [come and say hi on tumblr!](http://rooonil-waazlib.tumblr.com)


End file.
